Queen Fury
The Queen Fury is the flagship of the king of Tiberoa ’s Fleet. The party sets off in pursuit of Lenus on the queens fury from the flower city, Donau . The Queen Fury is three separate entities: #The Queen Fury proper: a Town area under the command of Commodore Puler, that each Dragoon separately may explore # The Prow of the Queen Fury, a Collision Encounter area with shops and a place to sleep for a free Full Heal and without any monster patrols on the Queen Fury side, connecting to the area of the Collision Encounter Phantom Ship #A Ship on the World Map under the control of the player, which Vehicle travels as does Dart's model on the World Map, where movement accumulates on a counter, and battles start once the distance traveled reaches a certain value. * Previously and next: Having scattered the threats of both Rouge Arts and brute force rallied by the Gehrich Gang out of their hideout in the Home of Gigantos, the heroes embark to Illisa Bay and Fueno in pursuit of Lenus. On the way, they encounter the Phantom Ship, which they access from the Prow of the Queen Fury The Queen Fury is first available mid to late Disc 2, but it is still available and sometimes even necessary to use in Disc 3 and 4 There are no treasure chests and no items at any time Theme = Queen Fury proper = Locations *'Main Deck' - The main deck of the Queen Fury where Shana is located playing with the birds. From here the player can access the furnace room or the hallways. *'Furnace Room' - This is the furnace room where coal is shoveled into the steam engine driving the queen fury. Kongol is located here. From this locaiton you can only reach the main deck. *'Main Hallway' - This area is a hallway and steps that lead to many locations. These locations are: State Room, Galley, Bedroom, Top Deck, Bedroom, and Engine Room. *'State Room' - This area is the plush state room of the ship. This is where Albert is located. From here the player can only access the Main Hallway. *'Galley '- This area is the galley of the ship where the cook is located. A Vegetable Julian Contest mini-game is found here (See the Mini-game section for details.) The only location available from here is the Main Hallway. *'Bedroom' - This is area is a bedroom aboard the ship and where Meru is located. This area has two exits which both lead to the Main Hallway. The front leads to the main section of the Main Hallway, while the back exit leads to the top of the bedrooms and is the only way to reach the Engine Room. *'Engine Room' - This area is where the great steam engine powering the ship is located. Kayla can be found in this location. From here the only accessable area is the Main Hallway on top of the Bedroom. *'Top Deck' - This area is the top deck of the ship and accessable by the stairway ontop of the state room. This is where Haschel is located. From here the player can access the Main Hallway and the Bridge. *'Bridge' - This area is where the ship's wheel is located. Both Dart and Commodore Puler is located here. From this location the Crow's Nest (going up the ladder) and the Top Deck (staircase under the ladder) can be accessed. *'Crow's Nest' -This area is the final location of the Queen Fury is above the Bridge. Rose is found here staring out at the sea. *'Prow' - This area is not accessible until the Phantom Ship cutscene, and none of the other areas are accessible after that scene. The two ships' prows have collided and some of the giant spikes armoring the Queen Fury have stuck into the Princess Louvia Vegetable Chopping Mini-Game This mini-game is located in the ship's Galley and given by the cook. The cook will challenge any character who talks to him, getting various responses from the character. The rules are simple: The winner is the person who chops the most vegetables. In case of a tie the person who has the most chops wins. The hard-won prize for this mini-game is 1 piece of gold. Controls: #Hit X to chop the vegetable placed in front of the character. #Do not hit the X button till the vegetable is placed in front of the character. #Chop the vegetable till it flashes and disappears There are four types of vegetables presented in the game *Green Spinach - The easiest vegetable, it takes one chop to finish this vegetable *Red Carrot - Takes three chops to finish this vegetable *White Radish - Takes five chops to finish this vegetable *Big Cabbage - The most difficult vegetable, takes seven chops to finish this vegetable Story Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow * Queen Fury proper The Queens Fury is a beauty of a ship, built like a fortress, this ship deserves the respect of any and all who lay eyes on it and is guarded by Kayla''. ''Once kayla is talked to the party is greeted by Commodore Puler, who welcomes the party onto the ship. Once on board, the party splits up to different locations (see gallery for pictures of locations). Each of the party members is controlled in turn, able to roam the ship and speak to the other party members. But when they speak to a specific party member, control will pass to that character. This means you can speed through it, by taking to only the next character to be controlled, all the way to speaking to every character with every character. The player starts as Shana, looking for Dart to further their relationship. Dart goes looking for Rose, seeking information about the Black Monster. Rose goes for a walk and finds Haschel. Haschel looks for Kongol to tease. Haschel suggests Kongol look for Albert for information about Emperor Doel. Albert goes to "socialize" and finds Meru. Meru looks for Dart to "hang out with"; Dart is gracious enough to embark with her on "Meru's expedition". They reach Rose's crow's nest, and after their conversation a scene plays. * Prow of the Queen Fury The scene is of the feared Phantom Ship colliding with the Queen Fury. One of the Queen Fury's rams impales the ghost ship, cutting through its hull above the waterline; the two ships are held fast. Shana is spirited aboard the ghost ship, and since they have time to kill while the Fury's crew make repairs and attempt to extricate the Fury from the Ghost Ship's grip, the party decide to uncover some of its mysteries. The party goes to rescue her and decides to explore the phantom ship while the crew works to repair the Queen Fury. As the party make their way back on deck after exploring the ghost ship, and making some unsettling discoveries there, the two ships begin to break apart. Dart waits for the others to make it to safety, as he leaps across, the ships lurch apart. Rose catches his arm, finding herself in a disturbingly familiar life or death situation: the fate of the Red-Eyed Dragoon rests in her grip. Rose refuses to let go, even as Dart's weight pulls her, too, off of the ship and into the swirling brine. Chapter 3 and 4 * World Map Ship The Queen Fury can be used to go back and forth from Mille Seseau and Tiberoa. The Queen Fury can encounter monsters when going back and forth between the two. Stardust There are two pieces of stardust found on the Queen Fury proper = Prow of the Queen Fury = Shops The item and weapon depots and the place to sleep for a Full Heal can only be accessed after the collision course with Phantom Ship. After the Phantom Ship vanishes into the ocean, they cannot be accessed again. There are no items that cannot be bought elsewhere, the healing items are sold almost everywhere, and there are rarely more than two places to buy any specific attack items. However, Trans Light can be bought nowhere else but here and Fletz, and Dancing Ray, here and Fueno (Dabaz in Volcano Villude moved to his shop before you got to Lohan). It is also somewhat rare in being a shop on the same screen as enemies weak to its attack items. Item Depot Weapon Depot = World Map Ship = Monsters Monsters only appear when sailing the Queen Fury between harbor towns on the world map Trivia * Interesting fact is that the Queen Fury counts as both a town and a path of travel. This means that both there can be and cannot be battles aboard, depending on when the party is on board. * The theme to the Queen Fury cannot be seperated from the sounds of the sea and ship. They are actually part of the theme itself. Gallery Queen Fury Shana.jpg|Shana playing with birds Queen Fury Dart.jpg|Dart napping at the Captain's Deck Queen Fury Rose 2.jpg|Rose looking at the sea Queen Fury Haschel.jpg|Haschel thinking of his daughter Claire Queen Fury Kongol.jpg|Kongol at the furnace chamber Queen Fury Albert.jpg|Albert resting in his room Queen Fury Meru.jpg|Meru in her room. She's bored and threw pillow at Albert. The Phantom Ship.jpg|The Phantom Ship looms Map Illisa Bay.jpg|Queen Fury travelling around Illisa Bay Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Town Category:Full Heal